Water From Your Well
by frostygossamer
Summary: In a time when breeding and sexuality are controlled by the drug Quell, Dean is contentedly married to new wife Tina. They haven't set eyes on his brother Sam in 3 years. When he shows up at their door a changed man, Dean's comfortable life is about to get a shake-up. An AU alpha/omega slow-build Wincest pre-mpreg romance (4 drabbles per chapter). Dean/Adult!Tina Sam/Dean. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In a world where breeding and sexuality are controlled by the drug Quell, Dean is contentedly married to his new wife Tina. They haven't set eyes on his brother Sam in three years. When he shows up at their door a changed man, Dean's comfortable life is about to get a shake-up. An AU alpha/omega long slow-build Wincest pre-mpreg romance in drabble form. Dean/Tina Sam/Dean.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its fandom, its characters or anything connected to them. I do not make money or profit in any way from this story.

Warnings: Slightly non-standard alpha/omega set up, Wincest, pre-mpreg, soft smut, happy ending

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 1) by frostygossamer**

Six-year-old Sam jumped in the truck. "Know what an alpha is?"

"Do you?" John came back.

"Sure," said Sam brightly. "Learned it in class today. Alpha's a guy. Omega's a lady."

His brother snorted. "Well, you got THAT wrong, genius."

John coughed. "Alphas can be women. Guys can be omegas. Only don't go throwing those names around. It's not cool."

Dean answered Sam's puzzlement. "Dude, there's FOUR colorways."

John started the truck. "Before Quell the world was Alpha/Omega. Now we're Man/Woman. Same thing, different point of view."

"So which are we?"

"You," John pulled onto the highway, "are pain-in-the-ass kids."

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 2) by frostygossamer**

Twenty-five years on, Dean Winchester closed his locker and shouldered his duffel bag. Another session at the gym over, he headed out to his Impala for the short drive home.

His job as a personal trainer didn't pay top dollar, but between his job and hers, he earned enough to pay the mortgage on a nice little home in the 'burbs with Tina, his beautiful bride of three years.

It was Dean's turn to fix dinner. He would be first to get home. Tina's shift at the tractor factory didn't finish for another hour.

And he had plans for later.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 3) by frostygossamer**

As he drove, Dean considered the evening ahead. Lasagna, Tina's favourite, and a nice green salad. Not really his thing. But he was partial to fruit in the form of pie, and there was an apple pie waiting in the fridge for dessert.

After dinner, he planned to get Tina in a good place with a massage and take that wherever it went.

It was how they had met when a muscle strain sent the beautiful, blonde welding tech to the gym for a couple therapeutic sessions on the mat with Dean, alias Mr. Magic-Fingers.

Those fingers never failed him.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 4) by frostygossamer**

Unsurprisingly, given his handsome looks and charm, women clients at the gym were always asking for Dean. He loved it. And he still got hit on all the time.

Tina and Dean had clicked from day one. They both loved working out, junk food, liquor, horror movies. She was his female mirror image.

Having recently come from a messy break-up, she had been open to a complete change. Dean caught her on the rebound and was very glad he did.

Everyone said they made a perfect couple. It seemed only natural they would get married.

That was three years ago.

TBC

A/N: In case you don't remember her, Tina is Adult!Tina from 'About a Boy'. But if you haven't seen that don't worry, no spoilers. This is completely AU. I intend to post dailyish in four-drabble blocks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Water From Your Well (Part 5) by frostygossamer**

When Tina's car parked in their drive, Dean was busy in the kitchen. Tina came up behind him at the stove and slipped her arms around his waist.

"Mmm, honey," she purred. "Smells so good."

He grinned. "Pour yourself some wine, baby. Gonna get you good and loosened up tonight."

She laughed, reaching for a glass. They finished Dean's delicious lasagna in twenty minutes

"Roll on Saturday." Tina rotated her shoulders and winced.

"Got a cure for that." Dean stood up and stretched out a hand.

Tina grabbed it and he pulled her against his chest.

"Let's take this upstairs."

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 6) by frostygossamer**

The following evening, Dean was in the garage detailing his Impala when there came a firm knock on the front door. He waited, wiping his hands on a rag, until Tina ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Oh hi!" he heard her say brightly, then yell, "Dean! It's your brother."

He dropped the rag and hurried through, a grin breaking out. "Hey, kiddo."

He grabbed the younger Winchester in a hearty hug. The last time Dean and Tina had seen Sam was at their wedding. They had heard nothing from the guy since.

"Come on in," said Tina. "You eaten?"

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 7) by frostygossamer**

They brought Sam into their kitchen.

"Uh, no," he answered. "Not eaten since breakfast."

Tina got him a beer while Dean made his brother a sandwich.

"Dean's been worried. Not seeing you in, what, three years. He had no clue where you were."

"Dude, didn't know how you were living, what you were up to."

"He didn't know what you mighta gotten yourself into."

"That goddamn thirst for knowledge has gotten you in trouble before. Right, Sam?"

Sam laughed and ran a hand through his long hair.

"You guys are a freakin' vaudeville act. Feel like the third Stooge here."

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 8) by frostygossamer**

Sam parked at the table and Tina plunked down across from him. She pulled the ring on the sweating beer can, passing it over.

"What brings you here?" she asked, smiling. "Not that we're not glad..."

Sam accepted the cold beer eagerly and took a swig, sighing.

"Just wanted to see how you folks were doing. And it looks like you're doing just fine."

Dean came over with the sandwich and sat down beside his spouse.

"You look good." A smile crinkled up the corners of his eyes. "Baby, doesn't he look good?"

They beamed at him like proud parents.

TBC

A/N: More tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Water From Your Well (Part 9) by frostygossamer**

Sam did look good. Six foot four of gangly youth had mutated into a broad-shouldered, muscular goliath of a man.

"You been hitting the gym, Sam?" asked Dean.

His brother stopped chewing on his sandwich and shrugged.

"Clean living," he said. "Clean living and hard work. That's all."

Dean chuckled. "Well, it looks good on you."

Tina agreed. "You look great, Sam. Forgot what a handsome baby brother my Dean has. You'll make some lucky woman a wonderful husband some day."

Sam smiled. Shooting his brother a quick glance, he turned to Tina.

"Seems like Dean has gotten there first."

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 10) by frostygossamer**

They chatted for a while. Sam explained he had been travelling around America. He needed to find himself. Now he felt like he had tracked himself down and was ready to get back to reality. He had been living nearby for a while and had only brought his truck in to get supplies.

It soon got late and Sam made a move to go. Tina stopped him.

"Hey, why not stay with us a few days? Catch up."

Sam hesitated a second. He glanced between Tina and Dean, a polite refusal on his lips. Then he folded.

"Sure. Why not?"

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 11) by frostygossamer**

As they fixed breakfast in the kitchen next morning, Dean asked his wife, "He's good, right?"

Tina snatched a piece of hot toast from the toaster.

"He's great, but there's something going on with him. Can't put my finger on it but he's different somehow."

He scoffed. "You met him like once. On your wedding day."

She weighed that. "Sure. But he has a different vibe, don't you think?"

He laughed. "He's the same old Sam, baby."

"You'd know, I guess." She nodded. "Why would it take him so long to get in touch?"

"Travelling?"

"He can't use a phone?"

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 12) by frostygossamer**

Right then Sam came downstairs scratching his bed-haired head and yawning. "You guys already up?"

He was so NOT listening on the stairs.

"Hey, Sam." Tina crammed her piece of buttered toast in her mouth and grabbed her keys.

Dean smiled at his brother. "Early shift."

The door banged behind Tina as she made a swift exit. Sam slumped at the kitchen table. Even straight from bed, he could have given a catalog model a run for their money.

"What's with the wife-beater and low-rise sleep pants?" asked Dean. "Lose the nerdy skeleton PJs?"

"I grew up?" responded Sam, dryly.

TBC

A/N: Moody and magnificent Sam :) More soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Water From Your Well (Part 13) by frostygossamer**

Dean got his brother breakfast: cereal, sausages, juice from a box.

"Been eating properly, hmm?"

"Kinda off-grid, but yeah." Sam poked a sausage diffidently. "I look like I don't take care of myself?"

Dean had to admit he was buff compared to the string bean he knew. He had to stop himself from staring.

"Off-grid's no way to live, Sam. Your Quell could be running low. Not a big deal but not ideal." He patted Sam's shoulder, surprised to find it rock hard. "City water and store-bought food'll fix you."

"Yeah, that'll do it." Sam dug in with renewed gusto.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 14) by frostygossamer**

Sam followed Dean back upstairs while his brother packed his duffel for the gym.

"So you still got that personal trainer gig?" asked Sam, watching his brother from the doorway.

"Uh-huh," replied Dean. He was packing clean socks in his bag.

"Still get hit on by everyone with a pulse?" Sam had always envied Dean his 'allure'.

"Like flies to a honey pot." Dean chuckled. "Now I only got eyes for one special lady. Never thought I'd settle down. But we're very comfortable, Tina and me."

"Comfortable?" Sam repeated.

"Yeah," Dean insisted, a little defensively. "Comfortable."

"But no kids yet?"

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 15) by frostygossamer**

"No kids yet...?"

Sam's question hung in the air a second before Dean abruptly zippered his duffel and turned around.

"Uh, no," he said, nonchalantly. "Tina's not a big fan. And you know, children are expensive."

Dean walked past Sam and down the stairs to the front door, where he retrieved his jacket and keys from the hallstand.

"You wanna ride with me into the city?" he asked, his hand on the doorknob.

"Nah," replied Sam. "Gonna take a bath, if that's OK. I'll maybe go in later."

"Knock yourself out."

Dean departed leaving Sam all alone in the house.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 16) by frostygossamer**

Sam walked in the bathroom. Stripped naked, he ran a tub, admiring his physique in the full-length mirror. The new Sam was a hunk of beefsteak. No doubt about it.

He checked out their fancy bath products. Tina's? Maybe not. Dean was partial to the crisp scent of apples. Sam turned off the faucet and dumped a blob in the bath water, lathering it with a large hand.

Sinking into the wet heat, he inhaled and crossed his ankles on the edge. No tub was ever long enough.

"Tina's bare ass sat here. And Dean's."

He found the thought arousing.

TBC

A/N: Quell could be running low?


	5. Chapter 5

**Water From Your Well (Part 17) by frostygossamer**

After pleasuring himself in the bathtub, Sam made his way to Dean and Tina's bedroom. Opening random drawers, he located a rainbow of silk nothings belonging to his hostess. He indulged himself by trying on a pair of scarlet lace panties, finding them a little snug.

"Tina. You must be one naughty vixen between the sheets," he murmured, impressed.

Dean's closet contained marshalled rails of shirts, suits and sportswear, all carefully coordinated.

"Man. Always the freakin' clotheshorse."

He chose a white shirt and boxers then headed to the guestroom.

Five minutes later he was respectable, and cozy, in Dean's shorts.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 18) by frostygossamer**

The brothers hadn't been close enough to borrow underwear since before Sam was in college. College had distanced them some but they continued meeting up for a beer to shoot the breeze.

Dean bragged about chicks, so Sam knew he was a player. The guy was pretty. Who wouldn't take advantage of that? Sam also believed Dean wasn't up for commitment. Wrong.

The wedding invitation came as a shock. Who would have guessed some woman would pin Dean down? But when Sam saw the happy couple, dazzling in bridal white, he believed it.

His Dean had been roped and tied.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 19) by frostygossamer**

Once fully dressed, Sam got in his battered truck and headed for the city. Parking outside the first drugstore he chanced on, he marched inside and quickly located the heavily promoted Quell section.

One-a-day capsules, high strength boosters, effervescent tablets, even fruit flavoured candy.

"Feeling grouchy? You need Quell!" read a sign. "Restless sleep? You need Quell!" Everywhere Quell, Quell, Quell.

Sam picked up a package of Quell supplement capsules and weighed it in his hand. Did he really want to rejoin the stupefied masses? Hell no! Dropping the package, he walked straight out the store.

He needed a drink.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 20) by frostygossamer**

Discovered by the renowned surgeon Nathaniel Quink in 1897, Quell answered the prayers of religious leaders who had long advocated the control of civil disturbance and overpopulation by some other means than war.

Quink's draught, since renamed Quell, was first synthesized from a newly discovered Australian herb. Added to beer and administered to prison inmates and prostitutes, it soon showed impressive results.

The drug interfered with normal hormone production, practically eliminating the effects of the alpha/omega gene. Without the antidote, it took twelve to fourteen months to flush from the body.

After that time the gene was BOUND to resurge.

TBC

A/N: O-oh! Hope you are following this so far. It's slow but it'll get there. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Water From Your Well (Part 21) by frostygossamer**

It was late morning and Sam wanted to talk with Dean. He decided to go by Dean's gym, see what he was doing for lunch.

Approaching the entrance, he noticed the corner window opened onto a fitness room and his gaze went straight to his brother instructing a bunch of maybe ten curvaceous women in some routine.

Dean was cute in gym shorts and headband. Sam had to smile at the sight. He peered in from the side of the window so as not to get caught peeping.

All the women's eyes were on Dean and he was loving it.

 **Water From Your Well (Part 22) by frostygossamer**

Dean was goddamn flirting with the students in his gym class. Sam hadn't seen Dean in action and he was impressed. The guy had those chicks eating out of his hand. Fluttering those lashes. Twerking their butts. Making them hot and sweaty.

Perhaps Sam should have gotten those supplements after all?

Noontime came and Dean's grin followed his Lycra-clad lovelies as they spilled out into the hall. Alone, their instructor's smile faded. Golden boy not as blissful as he claimed? Sam decided to ditch lunch.

He had missed the cheery cries of youngsters reunited with their yummy moms. Dean didn't.

 **Water From Your Well (Part 23) by frostygossamer**

When she got home that evening Tina was glad to find Sam still out. She dumped her takeout on the coffee table.

"That brother of yours... Dunno what exactly but there's something about the guy rubs me the wrong way."

Dean muted the TV. "Sam can be hard to read sometimes, but he's a good guy, baby. Give him a chance."

Tina seemed unconvinced. "Feel like he's continually sizing me up."

"You blame him, beautiful?" Dean chuckled.

He reached out a hand and pulled her down on the couch beside him.

"Cut him a little slack, babe. You'll come around."

 **Water From Your Well (Part 24) by frostygossamer**

Finally dragging his ass in, Sam found Tina waiting to take him out for a Friday drink. Dean called this bonding. Sam was too slow with an excuse, so they were soon together strolling to the nearest bar. Dean stayed home to do the dishes.

"Dean won't set foot in this place," Tina explained, laughing. "Personality clash with the barman."

'The Round Up' was a passable dive, its edgy ambience unimproved by the suspicious nature of said bartender.

Tina paced her guest beer for beer, shot for shot and Sam soon conceded she could hold her liquor like a boss.

TBC

A/N: I noticed that barman in 'About a Boy' if Dean didn't. ;) But that's another story. More tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Water From Your Well (Part 25) by frostygossamer**

Seated in the bar's corner booth, they talked. Tina told Sam funny stories about work and Dean, and said she was planning on taking his brother away on vacation.

"Poor boy's gotten kinda pondery lately. No clue why. Change would do us both good."

"Travel broadens the mind," agreed Sam, downing his glassful. "Broadened mine."

Barkeep Walt came over and refreshed their drinks, hovering.

Sam fixed him with a cold eye. "I know you?" he asked, pointedly.

Despite being no shrimp himself, the bearded barman quavered, "Uh, no sir," and moved away.

He knew better than to poke the bear.

 **Water From Your Well (Part 26) by frostygossamer**

As the evening wore on, Tina warmed to Sam. Or maybe it was the beer.

"You're not what I woulda expected, Tina. Not Dean's regular arm candy, some party girl. So not THAT kinda woman."

"Not THAT kinda woman?" Tina laughed so hard. "Oh, I see. But 'We're all just men and women now', ain't that right?"

They learned that slogan in school.

"So they say." Sam nodded. "Long as you make him happy, that's the thing."

"Do my best." She had to smile. "He's worth the trouble."

Sam took a long slow pull at his beer. "He sure is."

 **Water From Your Well (Part 27) by frostygossamer**

Sam agreed with Tina. Big brother Dean could be a pain, but he was worth it. Growing up, Sam was his biggest fan. Until Dean chose Tina. Then Sam decided to buy an old truck and blow town in search of another idol: himself.

But family can be magnetic. After two years crisscrossing America, north, south, east, west, Sam inevitably gravitated back to within spitting distance of his brother. Someplace along the way, an old drifter had told him about a place he could stay.

Sam had been living right outside town in that isolated log cabin for a year.

 **Water From Your Well (Part 28) by frostygossamer**

Dean stood in the open door when Tina and Sam staggered home, alerted to their approach by tuneless and raucous singing. He lifted one eyebrow at Tina's arm slung around Sam's shoulders and Sam's hand resting lightly on her ass.

"Think we bonded," she remarked, as he shepherded them indoors.

"Little too much." Dean removed his brother's hand from her butt.

Sam smirked on the way up to bed, Dean watching him prowl by.

"He's gained muscle. Like a big cat. Leonine. Predatory. Dangerous."

"He's a jerk with a dick," commented Tina, tipsily. "And I LIKE him."

Yep, they bonded.

TBC

A/N: Sam and Tina have a lot in common. :) More soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Water From Your Well (Part 29) by frostygossamer**

Dean lay in bed while Tina stumbled around the bedroom getting out of her clothes.

"Honey, he's not even my type." She sat down on the bed in only her panties and took his face in her hands. "Would I flirt with an eight when I got me a perfect ten?"

Dean pouted. She was marking Sam a little low. "You let him get you drunk."

She pressed a kiss to his pouty mouth. "Competitive drinking, baby. It's the new disco."

He reached down and snapped the elastic on her panties, making her yelp.

"Gonna be hungover for the party."

 **Water From Your Well (Part 30) by frostygossamer**

Sam applied his ear to the wall. Tina and Dean's bedroom antics could clearly be heard through the bricks.

"YOU are the one that turns me on, baby," she purred.

The mattress springs creaked loudly as she straddled her partner's lap.

"Don't think you're gonna get around me that way," Dean warned, but there was humour in his voice.

"Never known it to fail," she growled. "Baby, you're mine."

As their headboard thumped against the wall, Sam shifted to lean his back against it. Every bang that jarred his spine wrung a gasp from his throat.

"You're mine," he breathed.

 **Water From Your Well (Part 31) by frostygossamer**

Saturday was the Winchesters' neighbourhood drinks party. Regardless of Tina's hangover, it was too late to call it off.

The unofficial guests of honour had recently brought their shiny new baby girl home from the hospital.

"No Quell for nine months was hell," complained the mom. "My hormones were riding a damn roller coaster."

The new dad concurred. "Like being married to a banshee crossed with a wildcat. Didn't know which way was up half the time."

He patted their little angel's butt as she snoozed up against mom's shoulder. "She's worth it."

Tina smiled tightly. "I'm sure she is."

 **Water From Your Well (Part 32) by frostygossamer**

Children were so not Tina's thing. She turned to Dean who was about to contribute when, right on cue, Sam joined them. Tina took advantage of the interruption.

"Talking of kids. Meet Dean's kid brother Sam."

Sam, who only meant to check out the buffet, shook a few hands.

"So you have a brother, Dean," observed one female guest. "Where've you been hiding him?"

The admiring gaze of these strangers reminded Sam of antelope eyeing up a new buck.

"Gap year," he said. "Or three."

Dean chuckled awkwardly. "My brother's been out of state. Just moved back in the area."

TBC

A/N: Sam meeting the neighbours, good move? More soon.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: The suburban drinkies party is still on-going...

 **Water From Your Well (Part 33) by frostygossamer**

Dean was walking back from the kitchen with a newly cut plate of ham sandwiches when Tina stopped him.

"Selena just told me your brother put his hand on her ass."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Selena has a colourful imagination."

"Nuh-uh, Marie told me the exact same thing. Kate said he eyeballed her cleavage."

"You blame him? It's like the freakin' Grand Canyon. Guys have gotten lost in there."

Tina grimaced. "You gotta tell him to give it a rest. The guy's under-Quelled. I just know it."

Dean had pretty much come to that conclusion.

"OK, I'll talk to him."

 **Water From Your Well (Part 34) by frostygossamer**

Dean dragged Sam outside and threw him against a wall, pushing his face dangerously close to his brother's. He was angry.

"Dude, have you been taking supplements at all? You're a gnat's ass from some son of a bitch in there dropping a dime to the freakin' authorities. You want that to happen?"

Sam took a deep breath. "No. Course I don't. Man, it's not such a big deal."

"Don't you know you could get your ass arrested and wind up committed to a Forced Suppression Unit? Think I want that?"

Sam stared him in the eye. "Dunno. Do you?"

 **Water From Your Well (Part 35) by frostygossamer**

Dean turned away and ran his fingers through his spiky hair, exasperated.

"OK, Sam." He tried hard to stay calm. "How long have you been unQuelled?"

"Haven't touched that crap in months, man."

"Jeez!" Dean could not believe this.

Sam rolled his head back on the wall and closed his eyes.

"If you only knew how it feels, Dean, you'd understand. The red-blooded masculinity pumping through my veins, every cell in my body virile, fertile, potent. Man, it's intoxicating. Quell made me so goddamn useless and freakin' dead inside."

"Sam, you bonehead. That's how it's MEANT to make you feel."

 **Water From Your Well (Part 36) by frostygossamer**

Sam knew well enough Quell was intended for behavioural control.

"Dean, I came to the city to buy supplements but..."

"You decided to wing it. Freakin' peachy." Dean shook his head. "Imagine if everyone did what they wanted. You seriously wanna go back to when alpha crime was everywhere and it wasn't safe for omegas to walk down the street?"

His words hurt Sam deeply. "I'd NEVER want that," he mumbled. "They kinda threw the baby out with the bath water, is all."

Dean dismissed that with a wave of the hand.

"If you wanna act juvenile you should go."

TBC

A/N: Oh no! Brothers falling out. Never good. More soon.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Bit later posting today. Sam has been naughty at the party. Dean told him to go. NB Second half begins a flashback.

 **Water From Your Well (Part 37) by frostygossamer**

His attitude caused Sam genuine distress. When Dean turned on his heel and stomped back inside, Sam stormed up to his room and packed carelessly.

Throwing his stuff in his bag, he left the clothes he had borrowed spread out on the bed, except for the boxers he was wearing. Then he went downstairs and threw his bag in his truck.

He peeled away from the house intent on leaving suburbia behind, but he soon realized he was in no state to drive. As he passed the bar he and Tina had been to the previous night, he pulled over.

 **Water From Your Well (Part 38) by frostygossamer**

Sitting in his parked truck outside 'The Round Up' bar, Sam wondered how he had made such a hash of things with his brother.

Had it been stupid to hope seeing Dean and Tina happy in their suburban married life would kill his burgeoning feelings? Far from it, he had inflamed those very feelings and caused himself major pain hiding it from Dean.

And now? He slammed his fists hard on the steering wheel.

"You mess-up, Sam. Why do you have to go and ruin every damn thing?"

Only last year it had been starting to look good for him.

 **Water From Your Well (Part 39) by frostygossamer**

Arriving at the cabin, Sam had found it derelict and overgrown. Not a problem. Clearing the site and making the place liveable would clear his head.

He started by cutting a path to the front door. Inside, the log-built structure was musty and spider-webbed. Leastways the roof was whole, the living space dry. There was a parlour with an open fire, one bedroom with an iron bedstead and a small kitchen with a wood-burning stove. Better than he had expected.

That first night, he cleaned the chimney and laid a fire built of twigs and newspaper.

It was almost cozy.

 **Water From Your Well (Part 40) by frostygossamer**

After a few days rest he needed something to do.

In back of the cabin a kitchen garden ran wild, intertwined with brambles. It took him a couple days work before he stumbled on the well.

Bottled water was fine but a working well was better. Easing off the wooden lid he was greeted by the shimmer of clear water. Fetching bucket and rope, he was soon lifting the first draught to his lips.

It tasted sweeter than any he had tasted before, of nature, so pure.

His muzzy head instantly decluttered and he knew he had found the answer.

TBC

A/N: So finally he's found the titular well. More flashback tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sam's flashback continues...

 **Water From Your Well (Part 41) by frostygossamer**

Filtered through natural rock, Sam's well water was untouched by the taint of Quell.

After a few days drinking from the well, Sam decided to try his hand at snaring rabbits or birds, maybe pick berries, plant a few vegetables. Perhaps an all-natural diet would help him regain his perspective, clear up his issues?

It seemed to be working. He was invigorated, recharged. He started to be more centred, at one with the Earth. He began a regime of exercise and watched his musculature develop. His appetite increased and his sleep quality greatly improved.

And when he slept he dreamed.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 42) by frostygossamer**

On a whim, Sam threw the last of his Quell supplements away. Why would he need them? All they did was sap his spirit.

Every day he was growing stronger. So the law demanded he take supplements when he couldn't get enough of their drug from their pre-treated water supply and factory-made foodstuffs. Why should he care?

Quell curbed your hormones to dull your impulses and prevent breeding, all in the name of a safer society for the ten percent omega men and women in the population.

That wasn't Sam's problem. He was one alpha living alone in the woods.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 43) by frostygossamer**

The cabin provided little to do in the long, lonely evenings. No TV. No radio. No WiFi. Unreliable cell reception.

Fortunately, Sam was the kind of guy who always had books on him. Dead-tree books not the ebook abominations he despised. There was something about the smell of paper and the sound of riffled pages that brought joy to his heart.

He had been a bookish child. Unlike Dean, always rambunctious, Sam was happiest with his nose jammed into some old tome. Their father, John, a man of traditional masculine values himself, had found it reason to worry about him.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 44) by frostygossamer**

In a crude attempt to steer Sam toward normative behaviour, John would bring his dweeby son under-the-counter copies of prohibited literature, some barely more than loosely plotted soft porn.

That kind of thing didn't pique Sam's interest but it did spur him to investigate other sources of taboo writings, the proscribed classics. These were produced before the Sexual Suppression Laws banned the positive expression of the alpha-omega dynamic and spoke of dangerous emotions, now-forbidden desires, and unexpectedly, often lifelong devotion.

The books he had brought along were both novels, well-thumbed and tattered by countless furtive readers, seekers of surreptitious stimulation.

TBC

A/N: Sam and books. More soon.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Still Sam's flashback...

 **Water From Your Well (Part 45) by frostygossamer**

Sam remembered the school curriculum ridiculed stories like these as simple-minded. He wondered how a so-called liberal elite had been allowed to cruelly tromp all over their culture.

Schoolkids were brainwashed, taught alphas abused and subjugated their omegas, that rape, incest and murder were commonplace, scaring them into toeing the party line on Quell. Maybe it did happen, more than was good but NOT inevitably. Maybe civilization needed to take control, but they didn't have to quash everything that made them human.

Sam's books spoke of higher ideals, and submerged in their world, he began to daydream of another way.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 46) by frostygossamer**

Before long, Sam knew there was no going back. Alpha blood pounded through him. He loved it. He was living the natural life as God intended. He wanted to tell the world, and particularly his brother. Dean needed to feel what Sam did.

Then one night Sam woke in a cold sweat from a hot dream. He was the rampaging hero, swashbuckler, brawler, victor, claiming what was his due, what his instincts demanded as his right. His omega.

And the omega was... No!

Never in his whole life had Sam thought of his brother that way. He felt physically sick.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 47) by frostygossamer**

There had to be an explanation. Dean was Sam's elder brother, his family. Sure, he was an omega but since when had that figured in their relationship?

Sam has certainly NEVER noticed his brother's perfect body, his pert ass, his beautiful mouth. He had never ever... Who was he kidding?

But it had been a phase, right? Or had Quell been masking his sense of ownership the whole time? So that was why he had been so confused when the guy married that bleached blonde Tina, a woman.

Worse, he now saw she was an alpha, an interloping rogue alpha.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 48) by frostygossamer**

Sam's blood told him Dean was unmated and his to claim. Challenger Tina had no right to him.

He shook his head. Now he was thinking like a madman. None of the chicks who had flocked around Dean at highschool and after had made Sam feel this way. He wasn't going to start acting like an animal, Quell or no.

Dean was married to his alpha woman. Sam wasn't going to march in his life and take him by force. He doubted he could even look his brother in the face without feeling ashamed of himself.

He wasn't a savage.

TBC

A/N: So, my tiny bunch - posy? - of loyal followers, I'll be taking a few days off for Easter and resuming thereafter. Keep your ears open for the next update if you're still interested.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hope everybody had a great Easter. Now let's get on with the story. Sam finishes musing about last year in part 49 then from part 50 it's back to now and Dean.

 **Water From Your Well (Part 49) by frostygossamer**

Sam climbed in his truck to go get store-bought water and supplements. Fantasizing about Dean was wrong. The sooner he ended it the better. It was that kind of thing got Quell introduced.

Alphas used to act impulsively, take whatever they wanted. Sam wouldn't want that for Dean. He worshipped Dean. The authorities might have gone too far but some things had to be stopped.

Somewhere on the road, he realized he had to talk with Dean, see himself that he was happy. That would straighten him out. Dean always knew how to fix him.

"That turned out good, huh?"

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 50) by frostygossamer**

A couple nights after the drinks party Dean was woken at two in the morning by his cellphone vibrating.

"Hey, this is The Round Up. Got a guy here name of Sam who's acting like a jackass. I want him removed or I'm calling the goddamn cops. Your choice."

Dean groaned and slipped out of bed, taking care not to wake his sleeping wife. Dressing quickly, he jogged to the bar where he could already hear a commotion going on inside. Entering, he was elbowed aside by a scared couple rushing to get out.

He thought, "What the hell, Sammy?"

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 51) by frostygossamer**

Dean feared the worst. Since the party, he had many times regretted telling Sam to take a hike. He had spoken without thinking, spoken sternly and without consideration of his brother's feelings. That was never a good thing.

From growing up together Dean knew Sam had a way of taking that sort of thing to heart. And this time there had been no way to get in touch and take it back. He so wished he could have.

Sam was always the kind of kid to act out his emotions. Without Quell, who knew what the guy was capable of?

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 52) by frostygossamer**

Sam stood in the saloon brandishing a shotgun, drunk as a fiddler's dog. Terrified patrons crouched under tables. A blast pattern was visible on the wall facing the bar. Dean approached him with his hands up.

"OK, Sam. Time to calm the hell down and gimme your gun."

Sam dangled the shotgun from one thumb.

"Not MY gun, dude. That douche over there tried to blow my head off. All I did was ask for another drink."

Dean took the gun and growled at the barkeep. "Walt, you son of a bitch."

He had never trusted that douchebag's ugly mug.

TBC

A/N: Heh! More coming soon.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: In the bar...

 **Water From Your Well (Part 53) by frostygossamer**

'The Round Up' barman Walt stayed safe behind his counter.

"Don't need his kind in my place. Been watching him. Parades around like a prize bull. If he's not raw alpha I'm Homecoming Queen. You wanna get him in a program 'fore he kills somebody."

Dean wasn't about to take that crap. "Told you, Walt. Bad mouth my family again, you're gonna regret it."

The barkeep sneered, hand on phone. "My beef's not with you. But on him I AM dialling..."

Dean handed over Walt's shotgun, snatched Sam's cell off of the bar and got his brother out of there.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 54) by frostygossamer**

"The hell is your problem?" demanded Dean, outside the bar.

"Nada." Sam pushed back his bangs. "I was hanging out, shooting pool. He claimed I was sharking, hassling the ladies. Guess I got a little loud? Some chicks can't take a slap on the butt the way it's intended."

"Jeez," gasped Dean. "Been in there since you left us? Where you been sleeping?"

"In my truck, man. It's awesome, long as you're not too freakin' sober to bend."

The truck was parked out front. Dean dragged Sam over, bundled him in, jumped in the driver's seat and started the engine.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 55) by frostygossamer**

Dean tore out of the parking lot in no particular direction. He was too mad at Sam to think straight.

"Here comes the lecture," mumbled Sam, rolling his eyes.

Dean snarled at him without taking his eyes off of the road.

"You need to pull your freakin' self together, assclown. What's with this nature kick? You wanna go back to the Stone Age?"

"Part of me DOES. OK?" Sam scoffed. "And if YOU weren't chemically neutered you'd understand. You might even like it."

He had gone too far. Dean didn't like to be reminded he was born a weaker vessel.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 56) by frostygossamer**

"Christ!" The truck swerved as Dean almost choked.

Sam plowed on regardless. "Don't you ever wanna know how it feels to be a REAL omega?"

"I am NOT an omega. I'm a freakin' GUY." Dean was incensed. "Alphas, omegas, they're over. We're all just men and women now."

"Oh, yeah. That old saw. Well, you can trot that one out but it don't make it true."

Dean spun the steering wheel around, completely U-turning the truck.

"I'm taking you straight to a freakin' doctor to have your ass committed to a program. For your own good. This crap ends now."

TBC

A/N: O-oh. Sam touched a nerve. More tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Water From Your Well (Part 57) by frostygossamer**

Sam stared as his brother in disbelief for a full second before he grabbed the truck's wheel. They wrestled for control.

When they were younger Dean always got the upper hand, but that was then and Sam wasn't about to let him win THIS time. A well-aimed punch to the jaw settled it. Dean slumped unconscious and Sam brought the truck to a sudden stop.

He ran around the front of the vehicle and coaxed an inert Dean over into shotgun, hopping back in. Reversing the truck in a wide arc, he headed out into open country.

His home ground.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 58) by frostygossamer**

Around noon the next day, Dean woke up in a strange pine-scented room with a ringing headache.

"Tylenol," grunted Sam, jerking his head toward a glass of water and a couple pills on the arm of the huge, lumpy couch.

Dean eased himself up, groaning quietly. "Where the crap IS this?"

"My place." Sam was engrossed in skinning the jackrabbit he had snared that morning.

Dean glanced around. He was in some forest cabin. Through the open door all he could see were trees and more trees.

"Dude, don't tell me you kidnapped my ass last night."

"OK, I won't."

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 59) by frostygossamer**

Sam chopped up his rabbit and transferred its meat to a copper cook pot. On the kitchen table lay an assortment of freshly picked vegetables and a big stone jug of pure water.

"Water's from the well out back. Best you've tasted. Mother Nature's own breast milk, nothing less."

Dean was horrified. "You expect me to drink this?"

"It won't poison you, Dean," Sam retorted. "Take your painkillers and get it poured down your neck."

Pouting, Dean swallowed the Tylenol and washed it down with two gulps from the glass. He had to admit the water tasted fresh and sweet.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 60) by frostygossamer**

Dean really couldn't believe his brother would have abducted him after what happened the previous night.

"You better be taking me home as soon as. Tina's gonna be worried as all hell. She'll call the cops on your ass."

"I doubt that." Sam laughed. "She didn't seem all that into you, man. But she MAY ground your ass when you get back. She's the boss of that marriage."

Dean spluttered over a third sneaky sip of water. "She's WHAT?"

"Dean, she went drinking with me and left you to clear up dinner."

"Dude, I TOLD her go bond with you."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So they're in Sam's cabin in the woods...

 **Water From Your Well (Part 61) by frostygossamer**

Sam finished fixing his rabbit stew and replaced the lid, adding a couple logs to the stove. He was sailing close to the wind questioning Dean's relationship with Tina. Dean wasn't about to admit it was a sore point.

"We have an awesome marriage," he insisted, firmly.

"Comfortable, you said," Sam reminded him.

Dean shrugged. "Nothing wrong with comfortable."

His brother snorted. "There's no passion. What use is a union without any passion?"

"Passion's for freakin' animals, Sam. We've gotten beyond that. Don't get why you would even want it."

Sam pointed a finger. "That right there is your problem."

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 62) by frostygossamer**

They sat down together at the table to eat Sam's stew. Dean was relieved to find his brother was a decent cook.

"You can't go far off track with natural produce," Sam mumbled, through a mouthful of food. "No artificial crap in this."

The stew was delicious. When they were finished Sam cleared away the dishes and poured them both a shot of whiskey.

"You gonna take me home now?" Dean hadn't the first idea where they were situated.

Sam sighed. "Got a deal for you, Dean. Stay here a full week. See if that changes your mind about Quell."

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 63) by frostygossamer**

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Want me to stay right here with you, without Quell, for a whole week? Then you'll take me home to Tina?"

"Sure." Sam nodded.

Dean pondered for a moment but he was sure his opinion couldn't change. "It's a deal."

He tossed back his shot of Jack and couldn't resist pushing his luck a little further.

"And if you can't change my mind you'll enrol in a withdrawal program, get yourself Quelled up?"

Sam pursed his lips. It was a big ask but he was up for it.

"IF you make it through seven days then sure."

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 64) by frostygossamer**

That first day, Dean soon realized the extent of what he had pledged. Sam had no TV or radio. He didn't possess a computer and Dean's cellphone was dead. What did the guy do out there in the woods all day? Play with himself?

"You got newspapers or magazines?"

Sam was whittling, yeah whittling, some object Dean didn't even want to ask about. Not when the guy had a blade in his hand. Sam pointed with his knife. On the mantelshelf lay two battered books. Dean went over and perused their synopses. He gave a surprised chuckle.

"Breeches rippers. Seriously?"

TBC

A/N: Bit of AU licence with these books. ;) More tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

**Water From Your Well (Part 65) by frostygossamer**

Dean reluctantly picked up the two books. Alpha-on-omega romances were banned by the same statute that controlled pornography. Titles like these had mostly been pulped when the Sexual Suppression Laws were first introduced.

Sam shot him a severe look. "They're historical novels. Old-time classics."

Dean sneered at the volumes. "Sure, I heard even some of the great writers published crap like these back in the day. That was before they knew better. All these are good for now is wiping your ass."

Sam put down his knife and the spoon he was making.

"Try reading them with an open mind."

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 66) by frostygossamer**

"Read them properly before you go calling them crap," Sam objected.

Dean put down the old books and gave a shrug. "Idealized garbage."

"Used to think that. Then I read between the lines and finally got it that an idealized story contains just that: an ideal."

"I'll take your word for it."

Dean lay down on the couch and closed his eyes. It was going to be a long-ass week.

"We were MEANT to be different, Dean. We're BUILT that way. Didn't deserve to be demonized."

Inside his head Dean repeated the mantra, "We're all just men and women now."

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 67) by frostygossamer**

Dean woke with a start. He sat up straight on the couch and listened to the night. In his bedroom, Sam was softly snoring.

Dean got up and poured himself some water. Now he was bolt awake. He wouldn't be falling asleep any time soon. After a moment's deliberation, he picked up one of Sam's books. By the light of a stub of candle, he began to read.

'John Eyre. An orphaned youth becomes tutor to a motherless girl, leading to his romantic awakening at the hands of her mysterious and brutal guardian.'

"Oh sure. A work of serious literature."

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 68) by frostygossamer**

Day two, Sam found Dean fast asleep in an armchair. An open book had dropped from his hand. Sam flicked Dean's ear and grinned.

"Fall asleep with your head in that book?"

"Nah," Dean replied quickly. "Uh, maybe. Wasn't so bad, I guess." He stretched and stood up.

Sam was rummaging in the kitchen. "You like the part where Eyre comes back to Thornfield after the fire? The alpha guy is burned ugly but Eyre still wants him because of, you know, his devotion."

Dean made a face. "Kinduva dumb move, I'd say."

Sam looked up at him. "Oh really?"

TBC

A/N: I played around with the book a little. ;) More tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

**Water From Your Well (Part 69) by frostygossamer**

Sam opened a can of frankfurters and one of beans, placing a pan on the stove. Franks and beans were soon sizzling enticingly. They continued the discussion as they ate.

"Macho bullcrap," grumbled Dean, pointing his fork at Sam. "Why would anyone, even a sissy little omega, go back to that lying son of a bitch with his freakin' horsewhip? What's wrong with Rivers? He's a good guy."

"He's a buttoned-down bluenose. And besides, Rochester is the dominant male. No way does Rivers have the juice to knock Eyre up."

Dean stopped arguing. He had almost forgotten about Eyre's baby.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 70) by frostygossamer**

The following day, Sam decided to go hunting. There were deer in the forest and they were low on food, unexpected guest and all. Dean spotted him on his way outdoors with a rifle slung over his shoulder and raised a curious eyebrow.

"Gonna go shoot me a deer. Wanna come?" Sam expected a no.

His brother didn't really condone killing dumb wild animals, but he was bored.

"OK. Stay with me and be real quiet. Deer are spooky as crap."

As they crept through the trees, Dean thought deer might not be the only spooky things in the woods.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 71) by frostygossamer**

Explaining to his brother how to track deer's slot, Sam moved stealthily, searching out broken branches, scat and dislodged stones, reading the ground. At first reluctant and uninterested, Dean followed dutifully. But he soon found himself becoming more involved in the hunt.

When Sam finally bagged the doe with one humane shot to the head, Dean was delighted with their prize.

"Wow! Humans one, Bambi's mom zero!" he crowed.

Sam shook his head. "A little respect, dude."

They ate well that night: venison in red wine with potatoes dug from the garden. It was like nothing Dean had tasted before.

 **Water From Your Well (Part 72) by frostygossamer**

Dean had been reading John Austen's infamous 'Woodhouse'. They discussed it over dinner.

"So this omega screw-up Woodhouse pairs up his omega buddies with the local alpha males. But it's always Knightley who groks them. Like he's the only one with a brain."

"Kinda alpha-biased, sure," agreed Sam.

"And what's with Robert? He hasn't the balls to just TAKE Harry?"

"Dean, it's a comedy of manners."

Dean closed the book. "If it wasn't for Knightley finally CLAIMING Woodhouse it wouldn't be worth reading. It's so freakin' uptight. Dude, where's the heart?"

Sam chuckled. "Exactly my point. What's love without heart?"

TBC

A/N: Reading is fundamental. ;) Next chapter tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Dean's still at the cabin. Is the well water working?

 **Water From Your Well (Part 73) by frostygossamer**

On the fourth day, Dean woke to the 'chonk' of an axe. Right outside the front door, Sam was chopping and stacking logs. He was shirtless, droplets of sweat glistening as they ran down the length of his back. Dean sucked in his bottom lip and turned back inside.

In the kitchen, he noticed a zinc bathtub hanging on the wall and lifted it down. After days without a shower, he could use a hot bath. Filling a big pot with water from the well, he fetched another while waiting for that one to heat up.

The tub looked inviting.

 **Water From Your Well (Part 74) by frostygossamer**

When Sam finished stacking and came back indoors, he found a beautiful sight. Dean was sitting naked in a tub of steaming water, rubbing himself down with long, slow strokes of a small washcloth.

Sam paused in the doorway, taking in an eyeful. Dean glanced up and caught his look. Feeling his privacy invaded, he awkwardly covered his genitals with the washcloth.

"Dude! Nothing to see," he grouched.

Sam chuckled. "Then why hide it, huh?" He turned and walked away, calling over his shoulder, "When you're done, save the water for me."

He would gladly drink his brother's bath water.

 **Water From Your Well (Part 75) by frostygossamer**

That afternoon, when they were both squeaky clean, Sam was dozing off his strenuous morning in the living room. Dean was restless. After pacing back and forth, he suddenly kicked Sam in the shin.

"Talk to me." he sat down, elbows on knees. "Growing up we were regular brothers, right?"

"Dean, I get that you never wanted to be an omega. You were a tomboy, more into sports that I was."

"Yeah, Dad was pissed." Dean laughed.

Sam leaned forward. "So you're a MAN, Dean, but is that ALL you wanna be?"

Dean wavered. "I'd like... to be a parent."

 **Water From Your Well (Part 76) by frostygossamer**

In the small hours, Dean surfaced into REM sleep.

A small bundle cradled in his arms, he had returned from hospital. Tina was rapturous. Before she ATE the baby!

He snapped awake, the image of bloody teeth vivid in his mind. But come on, his Tina was no monster. True, she had little affinity with rug rats. But when you actually HOLD a baby everyone melts, right?

Still, the disturbing part of the dream wasn't Tina. It was that DEAN had given birth.

Male pregnancy wasn't exactly forbidden but it was socially inappropriate and vanishingly rare. So whoa!

And yet...

TBC

A/N: Yep, something is awakening in Dean. More soon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Water From Your Well (Part 77) by frostygossamer**

Dean wasn't sure how Tina had come to feel that way about children. All he knew was her own childhood had been rough and the break-up with her ex had its roots in some difference over kids.

Tina had made her pedophobia plain when they first met and he had been fine with it back then. He wanted to believe he didn't suffer from primitive omega urges.

Then lately his biological clock had started ticking and right now, with the Quell running low in his blood, it was getting harder and harder to maintain that belief.

But pregnancy? No way.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 78) by frostygossamer**

When Sam trailed out of bed early next day, Dean was already up and in a temper.

"Had it up to here with this freakin' shack. You take me home right now, or so help me..."

He would have been out of there already if he had had any clue where the cabin was.

Sam stretched and ran his fingers through his floppy hair, blinking his eyes awake.

"You wanna go? Dean, you promised you'd stay a week. It's been like five days."

"Yeah well, five days too many. I need to get back to Tina and my JOB. OK?"

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 79) by frostygossamer**

Dean marched to the door, but right as his hand closed on the knob, Sam dived across the room and shoved him forward against the wood, pinning him with his body. Dean let out an "Ugh!" as he felt Sam's chest push up against his back and he froze.

"Lemme go, Sam," he said, calmly.

Suddenly overcome by a wild fear of losing him, Sam leaned into his ear and snarled, "I'm not ready to let you go, Dean."

His hipbone pressed hard into Dean's butt cheek. He pressed in harder, grinding down on him.

Panic rose in Dean's throat.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 80) by frostygossamer**

Horror shook Dean, feeling the hot breath of Sam on his neck, and worse, the hard bone of his manhood against his ass.

"Jeez, Sam," he gasped. "Cut it the hell out. Let me go! Now!"

Sam recovered himself a little and released him, slightly dazed. Dean yanked open the door and disappeared outside. There were no keys in the truck and Dean didn't dare waste time hot-wiring it with Sam behind him. He took to the woods. Heart pounding, chest heaving, he wished to God he could have charged his phone.

The cops would have been a welcome sight.

TBC

A/N: Oh no, he should have bought a wind-up charger. o_O ;)) Next instalment tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thank you, JustBecca, for your lovely review. If you readers are entertained by my efforts it makes writing and posting them worthwhile. It's nice to hear from you.

 **Water From Your Well (Part 81) by frostygossamer**

Behind him, Dean could hear Sam run outside and call his name. "Dean!" It echoed through the trees.

If Dean was lucky he might find the way back to the dirt road and eventually to a highway. Then he could bum a ride back to civilization. Because if he couldn't get away from Sam, he didn't want to think what Sam might do.

The forest was dense and dark. Hopefully, he would manage to lose Sam somewhere along the way.

It wasn't until he startled some small creature in the undergrowth that he remembered how awesome Sam was at hunting.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 82) by frostygossamer**

Dean proceeded cautiously, taking care to step over muddy spots and avoid disturbing any debris that could telltale the direction he was moving in.

Sam tracked him a few hundred yards into the woods but soon lost his trail. He blamed himself for teaching the guy his bloodhound tricks. Instead he began thrashing through the bushes calling "DEAN!" in a voice like thunder.

After an hour of blundering, Dean came upon a dirt track. Following it from the cover of the trees, he presently noticed a rusty road sign lying in the dirt.

Picking it up, he wiped it off.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 83) by frostygossamer**

The broken sign read 'Solitude'. Dean had to laugh at the irony.

From its orientation he was going the right way to hit the blacktop. That made him smile. If he could only get there before Sam caught him. Sam was having no luck picking up on his tracks but he knew those woods way better than Dean. It was a matter of time.

Dean felt more hopeful until, in two paces, he stepped right in a trap and let go an involuntary yelp. "Dammit!"

How could he have been such a klutz?

Sam's ears pricked up like a wolf's.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 84) by frostygossamer**

The younger Winchester cautiously approached his stricken brother. Dean had sprung a trap and it wasn't the only snare in the area. Emerging into a clearing, he spotted movement in the brush. Dean had dragged himself and the trap under cover of a gnarled tree.

"No point in hiding." Sam was closing in on him. "Unless you gnaw off your own foot you need me to get you outta that thing."

"Freakin' mantrap," cursed Dean, wincing when he tried to move.

"It's a bear trap, Dean. I don't have a problem with human man-eaters around here."

"Really? I kinda do."

TBC

A/N: Bit of cat and mouse in the woods. ;) More soon.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Sam has tracked down Dean in the woods trapped in a bear trap...

 **Water From Your Well (Part 85) by frostygossamer**

Sam laughed at his brother's continued resistance while trapped and helpless.

"You know, I really drove to the city to see you. Been dreaming about you. Pining, you could say."

Dean drew air through his teeth.

"We're brothers, Dean, but does that matter to the bear, to the tiger? We were close. Shoulda been together."

"Over my dead freakin' body," hissed Dean.

"Dude, I'm the dominant alpha in your life and you know it. Shoulda claimed you. You shoulda been mine."

Sam halted beside Dean who was sitting with his back against the tree trunk, glaring up at him defiantly.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 86) by frostygossamer**

Dean was in the worst place imaginable. Stuck in a bear trap in the woods with a crazy man who lusted after his body. He was about to lose something: either his life or his virtue. Currently he was most worried about his virtue.

"You want me? Go ahead. Can't stop you. Hell, I'm trapped here like a freakin' bug in a spider's web."

Sam chuckled. "Kinda looks that way."

"But afterward you'll need to kill me 'cause I sure as hell ain't ever gonna forgive your ass."

Sam scrooched down next to him. "You're all hot air, big brother."

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 87) by frostygossamer**

His brother assessed Dean with a steely eye. Then he whacked him across the head, knocking him sprawling, before riving the bear trap open. By the time Dean recovered himself, the trap was gone. As he struggled to sit up, Sam held him down with one big hand.

"Whoa, dude! Might wanna be still while I look at that ankle."

Dean's leg was badly bruised, the flesh torn, but the damage didn't go deep. "You'll survive."

Dean licked his lips. Closing his eyes, he threw back his head as he felt Sam's fingers move to the buckle of his belt.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 88) by frostygossamer**

Then suddenly Sam was lifting him to his feet, putting Dean's arm around those broad shoulders to take his weight.

"C'mon. I'll clean that up back at the cabin."

Dean couldn't help but feel... interrupted? Surely not.

As they stumbled out of the forest, it took Sam bare minutes to retrace his route. Inside, he threw Dean down on the couch before bringing his first-aid kit out from a drawer.

"Want I should rip those jeans? Or you gonna strip them?"

"Hell no!" Dean tore his own pant leg apart.

He wasn't about to risk Sam noticing his slight arousal.

TBC

A/N: This Quell-lessness is a pain, huh? More shortly.


	23. Chapter 23

**Water From Your Well (Part 89) by frostygossamer**

Sam cleaned up the wound with inordinate care, applying salve and dressing as he kneeled between his brother's legs, Dean's foot nestled in his lap.

Dean was all the while wishing the jerk would stop handling him that way. But he held his tongue, fearing his protests would come out too tight and breathy. His eyes half shut, he thought he was getting away with it until Sam stopped moving.

"You can't deny it. I'm getting to you, right? I touch you and it goes straight to your dick."

Dean reached vainly for a comeback. "Dude, it's a reflex thing."

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 90) by frostygossamer**

Sam slid his hand up inside the torn leg of Dean's pants, caressing his knee and then his thigh.

"You can feel it now, right? The fire in your blood. The heat inside. It's coming back."

Dean stopped his hand through the demin.

"Heat? That freakin' grab bag of nausea, cramps and mood swings? And the rapey creeps it brings to your yard? Hey, I know about heat. I also know I need it like a hole in the head."

Sam frowned and withdrew his hand. Dean had succeeded in moving the argument to ground no alpha could win on.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 91) by frostygossamer**

Sam stood up and put away the first-aid kit. "OK, Dean. I'll take you home. Lemme just get my keys."

They got in the truck and drove back to the city. Sam didn't speak the whole trip and Dean gave him the silent treatment.

They parked out of sight of Dean's house in case Tina was still up. When Dean got out, Sam leaned out the window.

"She'll never be your true mate, Dean. She can't touch you everyplace you need to be touched."

"She's my wife, Sam. You're my brother. Remember that."

Sam started the engine and pulled away.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 92) by frostygossamer**

When Dean let himself in the house he found Tina already asleep in bed. Lifting the comforter and looking at her lying there in the sexy satin nightgown he bought for her birthday, suddenly he wanted more than anything to make love with his wife.

Stripping off his clothes, he slipped in bed behind her. She stirred and murmured, waking up. Turning over, she smiled.

"You're home, honey." She draped her hands around his neck. "Where've you been all this time?"

He sighed. "It's a long story."

He kissed her and she purred, rolling him over on to his back.

TBC

A/N: Is Dean going to be able to put all that out of his mind? More soon.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Sam drops Dean off at home where he 'catches up' with Tina...

 **Water From Your Well (Part 93) by frostygossamer**

Tina ran her fingers over Dean's chest, across his belly and down to his groin. He steadied her on his hips, fondling her breasts as she nursed his arousal. She knew exactly what to do to him.

Closing her eyes, she gyrated her body, whispering "Dean..."

If Dean wasn't a 'real man' then how could a woman make him so hard and needy? How could he make her feel so good?

Their breathing fell in sync as his orgasm built, until he gasped, "Tee-na."

If he had any doubts it wasn't his wife's fault. Nope, that was all on him.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 94) by frostygossamer**

Breakfast time next morning, Tina looked up as Dean came down in his gym outfit.

"You know I reported you as a missing person." She crunched her toast. "Only the cop said it wasn't their business if an adult chose to walk out on his wife and I should call back if you showed up dead."

Dean laughed. "It was Sam, babe. Had to help him through some issues. He's fine now and he won't be back."

"Great." Tina nodded. "That guy had trouble written all over him."

A couple weeks later life at the Winchesters' had returned to normal.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 95) by frostygossamer**

Time passed. Arriving home from the gym one evening, Dean noticed that neighbour mom playing with her youngster and their puppy on her lawn. The sight made him inexplicably sad.

It was Tina's turn to clean house and she was busy when he walked in. On the kitchen table lay a strange, dog-eared book.

"Found that in the guest bathroom. Guess it was Sam's?"

Dean turned it around. It was a copy of 'Persuasion'.

"That's an illegal title," she commented. "Woulda tossed it in the trash only the garbage guys are gonna notice."

"No problemo. I'll burn it after dinner."

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 96) by frostygossamer**

Dinner eaten and the dishes done, Dean went through to the garage. Seeking out a can of lighter fuel, he prepared to incinerate the offensive volume in a trash can.

But there was something intriguing about that title, 'Persuasion'.

Dean spent the remainder of the evening in the backseat of his Impala engrossed in that book, occasionally tapping a paint can so Tina would think he was working on the car.

The story's hero gave up his one shot at happiness at the persuasion of others. Then fate brought Elliot one last chance.

He closed the book and burned it.

TBC

A/N: Has Dean passed on his last chance? More tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: So life has returned to normal, huh?

 **Water From Your Well (Part 97) by frostygossamer**

A couple nights later, Tina found herself stuck solid in traffic on the way home from the tractor factory. She was tired and hungry and not a little frayed after a long shift.

Pulling out her cellphone, she called Dean, but to her surprise his cell was turned off. She tried their home number but no one picked up.

When she finally got home and parked outside, the house was dark and the Impala was nowhere to be seen.

She let herself in, and on the kitchen table, discovered a scrawled note from her husband.

DON'T REPORT ME THIS TIME

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 98) by frostygossamer**

The night was pitch-black when Dean's Impala stopped at the end of a rough country track. He checked his road map again. Yep, he was in the right place.

It took him several minutes to locate the weather-beaten sign marking the place as 'Solitude'. Trudging through the trees, a flashlight in his hand, he soon found himself at the door of Sam's cabin, hunched in the darkness like an ogre's lair.

Standing in shadows at the cabin's front door, Dean hesitated for a long moment before knocking. He rubbed his face. Was he making the worst mistake of his life?

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 99) by frostygossamer**

Dean hadn't slept, unable to tune out Sam's words, "...is that ALL you wanna be?"

He hadn't truly reconciled to childlessness. Though he hated the idea, he was about ready to carry himself. But was he strong enough to do this alone? No way. He would need the father's total investment. Sam would be perfect.

Jeez, why had he resisted when Sam came on to him? This could have been DONE.

Dean had Googled it incessantly. They had no genetic problems, he was sure about that. In theory, it should be fine.

And it would be just the ONE time.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 100) by frostygossamer**

All the drive over, dangerous images had rampaged through Dean's head.

Eyre's beast of an alpha. Woodhouse's intellectual true mate. Elliot's masterful lost love. Was Sam all these to him?

His rational mind wanted to tell Sam THEY wouldn't work. The thought of them together filled him with disgust.

Yet it drew him in with a pull he could not fight.

He pictured Sam's long muscular body, a mane of hair framing his manly features, wide shoulders, powerful arms, big hands. And that big... inside him... Jeez!

It had taken all Dean's strength to keep his car on the road.

TBC

A/N: Finally? More tomorrow.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Dean is right outside Sam's cabin.

 **Water From Your Well (Part 101) by frostygossamer**

Tortured by doubt, Dean knocked firmly on Sam's door.

Was he about to seize his own destiny? Or lose everything he had ever longed for? His ruminations were cut short when Sam snatched open the door. Dean grabbed his brother in a desperate hug.

"Sammy," he whispered. "I think I wanna have your baby."

Sam lifted him up onto his hips, hands under his butt, and carried him inside to his bedroom where he threw him on the bed.

Dean was overwhelmed. He expected to be ravished hard and fast and he was both scared and thrilled at the prospect.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 102) by frostygossamer**

After flinging Dean down on his bed, Sam disappeared toward the kitchen.

Dean lay there, heart thumping in his chest, anticipation ramped up high, waiting for Sam to come back and have his wicked way with him.

After a few minutes of no-show, he began to wonder where the jerk had gotten himself to. Getting to his feet, he followed Sam through the empty kitchen and then out through the back door.

There he saw Sam drawing a second bucket of cold water from the well and tipping it over his already soaking wet head.

Dean gasped. "Crap on toast!"

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 103) by frostygossamer**

Sam's shirt clung to his torso, translucent in the moonlight. He shook his wet hair like a stallion. A chill rushed through Dean's every nerve directly to his groin. His brother was more than fine. But why in tarnation was he out there?

"Dude, the hell are you doing?"

"Whaddya THINK I'm doing?" Sam responded, angrily. "You show up here demanding to be impregnated. THAT is exactly the kinda thing's gonna trigger ANY real alpha. You wanna wind up freakin' VIOLATED?"

"Nah," Dean scoffed. "You wouldn't hurt me, Sammy."

"Sure I wouldn't," agreed Sam. "Hence the freakin' full body cooler."

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 104) by frostygossamer**

Dean twisted his mouth. "Dude, that IS kinda why I'm here."

Sam tossed away the bucket and strode angrily toward him.

"Dean, you're back on full spectrum suppressants. Still got your freakin' v-card. Why would you wanna risk that little pink orifice getting torn to hell when you can't even conceive? That would be worse than freakin' stupid. Wouldn't have expected that even of you."

Dean wanted to slap him. The crack about his hymen being 'intacta' was low. He used to be a player. Only never with guys, obviously.

Who gave the younger Winchester permission to diss big brother?

TBC

A/N: Oops. ;) More shortly.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Dean got his v-card returned unstamped.

 **Water From Your Well (Part 105) by frostygossamer**

Sam walked past Dean into the cabin where he began to towel dry his shaggy hair while unbuttoning his wet shirt.

The truth was, it disappointed him that Dean would come back only for his seed. He still wasn't on Sam's wavelength.

Dean followed Sam back inside where he found him pulling a clean T-shirt over his head.

"You want a kid that much, leave Tina and get yourself a regular guy who wants to play daddy. Come spring, I'll head for the mountains, lose myself in nature. Up there a guy can still live free. I won't be back."

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 106) by frostygossamer**

It sounded like Sam meant to take a pass on him. Definitely NOT what Dean had been counting on or expecting.

He sighed. "I already left Tina."

Sam turned around. "That poor bitch. Dumped again. She just has no luck, has she?"

Dean didn't know it but Tina had shared her backstory over whiskey shots in 'The Round Up'. He hadn't wanted to hurt her. He wasn't that kind of guy and it made him feel bad. Which showed in his face.

Sam laughed and told him, "Go back to your wife, Dean."

Feeling completely rejected, Dean started to leave.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 107) by frostygossamer**

Watching Dean go, Sam felt a sudden pain. Grabbing his arm he pushed him hard against the wall, rubbing up close as he pressed his mouth on Dean's. The kiss was harsh and demanding. His tongue roamed everywhere.

Sam was testing him, but sadly Dean was again too Quelled to respond downstairs. Nothing moved. Only his eyes got bigger. Sam shoved himself away from a stunned brother.

"Get Tina to sign you into a maternity hospital for prep. If this is still what you want THEN come back to me. But come back before spring or I won't be here."

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 108) by frostygossamer**

Sam saw Dean leave with mixed feelings. This was very probably the last time he would set eyes on his brother.

Whatever Dean intended that night, there was a very good chance he would change his mind in the cold light of day. If he didn't and could successfully convince Tina to sign him into hospital for preparation with antidote, that very fact would indicate hope for their marriage.

Sam closed the door and looked around the cabin. Tomorrow he would begin getting ready to move on. He would buy carboys. Soon it would be time to start driving west.

TBC

A/N: Will Dean go through with it? More soon.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Now a bit more on Tina.

 **Water From Your Well (Part 109) by frostygossamer**

When he found his car and pulled out onto the track, Dean hadn't a clue where he was going. Should he go home and look like a jackass after walking out on Tina or should he find a motel and rent a room?

Pulling over into a rest area, he decided he would spend the rest of the night in the Impala and get his head together in the morning.

As he lay back on the leather seat, he sighed and his mind went to John Eyre spending the night alone on the moors.

Dean was every bit as lost.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 110) by frostygossamer**

When Tina got Dean's text message to meet him at his doctor's office, she was concerned. Maybe he was going to tell her he was sick. Or crazy. That would explain a lot.

She took personal time and hurried downtown. Her runaway husband was waiting for her outside.

"What is it, Dean? Are you OK?"

Dean led her away from the entrance. "Tina, I'm fine. Just need you to sign something for me."

She looked confused. "Sign what?"

"I'm gonna tell the doc we wanna register for birth prep. I need you to co-sign the request."

Tina's mouth hung open.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 111) by frostygossamer**

Mrs. Winchester shook her head vehemently.

"Nuh-uh. No way am I gonna get on that baby merry-go-round, Dean. You know how I feel."

Dean took her hands in his.

"You don't get it, Tina. I'm not asking you to breed. All I need is your name on a form. I'm gonna do this thing myself."

Tina narrowed her eyes and pulled her hands away. "Don't you think you're being a little selfish?"

"Selfish?!" Dean restrained himself with an effort. "And you don't think YOU've been selfish?"

Tina shrugged. "I can't help it, Dean. If you'd lived my life you'd understand."

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 112) by frostygossamer**

Tina told Dean, for the first time, the real reason why she wasn't comfortable around children.

"I told you about Buddy when we met, huh Dean?"

Dean recalled. "Buddy your last husband. Number three? Kinduva painful break-up, you said."

Tina chuckled sadly. "Yeah, it sure was painful. See, we had a child."

He couldn't believe it. Didn't she hate kids?

"The sweetest baby boy, Dean. Then Buddy ran off with the surrogate, left me with a $50,000 debt and took him overseas. Never knew where." Her eyes turned dewy. "Broke my heart."

Dean hurt for her. He had never guessed.

TBC

A/N: Poor old Tina. My take on 'three ex-husbands, 50 grand in debt, and not much else'. More shortly.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Dean and Tina outside the doc's...

 **Water From Your Well (Part 113) by frostygossamer**

"Missed that kid so much I had kinduva breakdown," Tina explained. "Now I can't even be around babies. Swore I'd never have another. Couldn't do it. Still can't. It's too much."

"Sorry. I didn't know." Dean put his arm around her. "But I need to do this thing. I really can't live like this."

She blinked and smiled. "So you're gonna go donor? You cut out to be a single mom, Dean?"

That wasn't really what he had in mind but she didn't need to know. "Gotta try."

Tina shrugged. "I kinda knew you weren't happy but... OK, I'll sign."

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 114) by frostygossamer**

When Dean showed up at the State Maternity Hospital he was conscious he seemed to be the only omega male in the building. The clerk at the desk took his papers and gave them a cursory glance. Her brusque attitude suggested she considered him as out of place as he did.

They put him in a room with a mother of six who didn't give a damn who she shared with.

Over ten days, they would drip feed Quell antidote into his blood. It wouldn't be fun but at the end of it he would be as raw as Sam.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 115) by frostygossamer**

Dean's motherly hospital roommate was delighted to share with a handsome guy for a change.

"Hiya, roomie!" she bawled across the room. "My name's Donna. This your first?"

She chuckled when Dean nodded. "My first, yep."

"Then don't let them give you any bullcrap, sweetie. Childbirth is as natural as breathing. I got an omegay cousin had two. Easy as falling off a dog."

Omegay? Dean flinched when Donna used the o-word. He wasn't gay but he was bound to get characterized that way. Something else he would have to get used to. Peachy

"Hey there, Donna. Call me Dean."

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 116) by frostygossamer**

Antidote made Dean itch like ants were under his skin. All he could do was lie in bed and daydream while Donna watched TV soaps.

"Helps if you go to your happy place," advised Donna, stuffing popcorn in her mouth.

Dean cleared his mind and used imagination to soothe his stress. Hmm, Sam would massage away his tension with those long fingers, kneading deep into his flesh, nails digging into muscle. He could almost feel the animal power in Sam's shoulders working in rhythm.

"Sam-my..." The endearment slipped past his lips.

Donna caught it. "He gonna be your baby daddy?"

TBC

A/N: Hospital is no fun. More soon.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Dean is in the maternity hospital.

 **Water From Your Well (Part 117) by frostygossamer**

"Guess 'Sammy' would be your partner, Dean. Am I right?" asked Donna, as they ate breakfast in the morning.

"No ma'am." Dean shook his head. "Not in a relationship right now. This is all about me."

Donna beamed. "My Doug, he wouldn't win no 'Hubby of the Year' award but somehow, when I'm in here, he starts to look damn good. Guess I've only been truly in love with the guy six times." She laughed wistfully. "So yay for hormones. But seriously, having a kid WITH someone, that's what true love is all about. There's no greater bond than family."

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 118) by frostygossamer**

A couple days later, the specialist monitoring his case was skimming Dean's file.

"I hear your sleep has been somewhat... restless, uh, Mr. Winchester. Strange dreams?"

"Guess you would call them that." Dean grinned up at the medic.

Recently his dreams had indeed become a hot, steamy mess. His grin earned him an ultra-serious frown. Dean schooled his features. This doc really had a stick up his ass.

"You may be finding yourself troubled by... unsettling thoughts. No need to worry. They WILL pass."

Dean wasn't sure he wanted his 'unsettling thoughts' to pass. He was starting to enjoy them.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 119) by frostygossamer**

On the last day of treatment, his specialist came around to examine Dean one last time.

"Your endocrinology is optimal, Mr. Winchester. Good. You can leave any time you're ready."

"Awesome. Can't freakin' wait." Dean reached for his duffel bag.

The doctor smiled professionally. "Before you go, I'm legally obliged to remind you of our legal position. Please take note of the advice on this card. The hospital can't be held responsible should you be subjected to any criminal offence once you have left these premises."

He pulled a pink printed card from his pocket and handed it to Dean.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 120) by frostygossamer**

All packed up, Dean said goodbye to Donna with a big hug. Her hubby would collect her next day.

"Take care, sweetie," she said. "Remember. Choose him wisely. A baby's daddy is for life."

Dean smiled as he shook his head. "I'll keep that in mind."

In the parking lot, he felt more vulnerable than he ever had in his life. He was a lone omega in a world of new dangers.

Safe inside his Impala, he checked out the back of the pink card. Again the standard legal disclaimer. Considering his circumstances, it sent a chill down his spine.

TBC

A/N: Yep, there's a reason they enforce Quell. More shortly.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Dean has been let out of the hospital in an unsafe condition. o_O

 **Water From Your Well (Part 121) by frostygossamer**

As Dean sat in his car, a familiar vehicle pulled in the lot. It was Tina's. She got out, spotted Dean and came over, tapping on his window.

"Hi there." She slid into shotgun. "Thought I'd come down and see how you were. You're done today?"

"Yep, I'm done. Now all I need is to get myself knocked up. Piece of cake."

She smiled gently. "Just wanted to say you can come home if you want because-"

He stopped her. "Tina, I'm not coming home."

"No, I meant you can go back to the house because I won't be there."

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 122) by frostygossamer**

Tina told Dean she had decided to quit her job at the factory and go search for her missing son.

"Got some new contact numbers," she explained. "I've been thinking about him a lot since we talked. He's not a baby anymore. Maybe it's not too late to reconnect."

"Never too late," he agreed. "Wish you luck. Seriously."

She smiled and leaned across to peck him on the lips. They lingered and it turned into a full-blown kiss, warm and generous.

Finally breaking away, she exhaled. "Whew! Those pheromones really work, huh?"

Dean blew out a breath and laughed. "Absolutely."

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 123) by frostygossamer**

Tina's leaving was another prod toward Dean taking a shot at the lifestyle Sam had to offer him.

"Guess I'm gonna head to the mountains for a while. With Sam. The kid wants to get closer to nature. Gonna need someone to watch his back."

He neglected to mention the scary promise of hot sex under the stars that went with that.

"You need to get that guy back in the program," she commented.

"Some day maybe. But doesn't everybody deserve a few summers of freedom before they get too old?"

She smiled. "I guess."

They hugged and parted friends.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 124) by frostygossamer**

Dean pulled out of the hospital parking area and headed in the direction of Sam's cabin.

Before he left the downtown area he started to feel hungry. Without thinking, he pulled over at a diner and went inside, determined there was a burger with his name on it waiting in there.

The diner was half full of normal enough looking patrons. Dean walked up to the counter and ordered a cheeseburger, fries and a Coke to go. The plump, middle-aged woman at the register looked him up and down and licked her lips.

"Coming right up, sexy legs," she purred.

TBC

A/N: Those darn pheromones! ;) More tomorrow.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Dean is attracting unwanted interest at the diner.

 **Water From Your Well (Part 125) by frostygossamer**

Dean shifted awkwardly as he stood at the diner counter. He hadn't even tried to lay on the charm. Putting down his cash, he casually turned to face the room.

Everyone's eyes were on him, like a scene from some late night cable horror movie.

Two well-built guys in overalls were sitting at the counter on their lunch break. The bigger guy muttered something Dean couldn't hear to his pal and stood up. He moved to the other side of Dean, leaning his elbows on the counter. Dean was conscious of being bracketed by these guys.

This was not OK.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 126) by frostygossamer**

Dean tried to remain calm. This was a diner. They sold processed meats and used regular city water. No one here could be unQuelled enough to make them dangerous.

But they weren't insensible. A raw omega of either sex exuded an aura nobody could entirely ignore. It was unconscious but it was instinctive. Dean did NOT like being the centre of everyone's attention for the worst reason.

"Here, sweet lips." The server placed his filled order on the counter. "Lemme get you your change."

But Dean had grabbed his food and gotten out of Dodge before she closed the till.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 127) by frostygossamer**

As a guy, Dean wasn't used to this kind of harassment. He got back in his Impala and put on some music to calm his nerves. When his heart stopped racing, he ate his burger and fries, washing them down with cola. Winding down the window, he tossed his trash in a nearby can.

Suddenly, a face appeared at his elbow. Dean startled but it was only an elderly, bald-headed guy with a snowy beard and a friendly smile.

"Nice car, sonny. Wanna give an old soldier a ride home?"

Dean chuckled at his own nervousness. "Sure, gramps. Jump in."

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 128) by frostygossamer**

Half a mile down the road Dean slammed on the brakes, opened the passenger door and kicked the geezer to the curb.

"From now on keep your freakin' paws to yourself," he growled, slamming the door.

The oldster picked himself up and angrily shook his fist. "Goddamn teaser!"

Dean was indignant. "You put YOUR hand on MY crotch. And that makes ME a teaser?"

"Running around offering guys a 'ride'. What did ya expect?"

Dean snorted and shook his head. "Even the freakin' grandpas."

He put his foot down and didn't stop again. He would feel safer at Sam's place.

TBC

A/N: The trials of being a yummy guy, huh? ;) More shortly.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Finally Dean's heading for Sam's place.

 **Water From Your Well (Part 129) by frostygossamer**

It was a beautiful day. As Dean left the city conurbation behind for the open country, the sun was shining overhead and the fields either side of the highway were speckled with bright new flowers. He felt good.

But those signs of the season brought doubt to his mind.

Spring had arrived while he was squirreled away in the hospital. Would Sam still be at the cabin or could he have already made good his plan to relocate to the mountains, never to return.

Was Dean already too late?

He pulled out his phone and dialled Sam's cell. Number unobtainable.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 130) by frostygossamer**

Dean found the track to the cabin easily this time. It was almost like coming home. But was Sam still there?

The truck was parked outside and three or four boxes were already loaded in the back. Sam was still home but not for long. Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

As he stepped down from the Impala he rolled his eyes at the patches of yellow daffodils and primroses sprouting around the front door. The old shack looked so goddamn quaint, like the picture on a box of chocolates.

The door stood slightly ajar so he walked right in.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 131) by frostygossamer**

Sam was sitting at the kitchen table sharpening his favourite knife with a whetstone.

He had been ready to leave for days. But something inside had told him to hang on a little longer, even though spring had finally found its way to his cabin.

Dean walked in and placed his pink card on the table in front of him. He had prepared a long speech about the decisions he had come to in the hospital, but he wouldn't get to talk about those right away.

Sam stopped cleaning his knife and picked up the card. He read it silently.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 132) by frostygossamer**

 _ **BREEDING PREPARATION CERTIFICATE - Maternity Hospital #46**_

 _ **Name: DEAN WINCHESTER DoB: 01/24/1979**_

 _ **This is to certify the above named OMEGA MALE has undergone BREEDING PREPARATORY TREATMENT at this unit and must be continuously supervised in the presence of any unsuppressed ALPHA MALE.**_

 _ **Issued for the Office of the Surgeon General.**_

 _ **CARRY THIS CARD AT ALL TIMES. THE INFORMATION HEREIN MAY BE REQUIRED BY THE EMERGENCY SERVICES.**_

Not exactly poetry. It was a crock of dehumanizing crap that pissed Sam off big time, but it told him all he needed to know.

And it was all he had been praying for.

TBC

A/N: Aw, Sam. He DID come back. More tomorrow.


	34. Chapter 34

**Water From Your Well (Part 133) by frostygossamer**

"Good to go," commented Dean, his laugh sounding more nervous than he would have liked.

"Think I don't know it?" Sam put down the card and leaned back in his chair. "Man, your ass smells like cotton candy."

He jammed the point of his knife in the table and was suddenly standing, his full height towering over Dean. Dean's eyes popped. How did that guy switch on alpha mode so fast?

He choked. "You, uh, you wanna do this right now?"

Sam raised one eyebrow. "Want me to take you to dinner and a movie?"

Dean's knees began to tremble.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 134) by frostygossamer**

Masking his nerves with a manly shrug, Dean consented. "Guess the sooner we do this, sooner it's done."

Sam eyed him curiously. "If that's the way you wanna play it."

He moved in on Dean, placing his large hands on his brother's waist. Dean bit his lower lip which was too much for Sam. He went in tight and pressed his lips on that pink mouth, pulling Dean's hips snug against his own. The kiss was intense. Sam's hand strayed to the fly of Dean's pants, but then he stopped with a surprised grunt.

"Dude? The hell are you wearing?"

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 135) by frostygossamer**

"It's a chastity belt. Hospital made me put it on before they'd let me leave. Insurance thing."

Sam growled. Snapping Dean's pants button, he yanked down the zipper. The ripstop man-thong with its digital lock cradled Dean's jewels.

"Tell me you got the combination," he pleaded.

Dean patted his pockets. "It's in my wallet. Or maybe I left it in the glovebox."

With a snarl, Sam reached both hands down the back of Dean's pants and jerked. There was a snap, a girly squeak from Dean and the offending underwear flew over his shoulder.

"No problem. Guess I found it."

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 136) by frostygossamer**

The passionate kissing recommenced and Sam began to walk Dean backward toward the bedroom. Halfway, to hurry things up, he tried to lift Dean off of his feet. Dean automatically resisted and the move turned into a scuffle. Sam ended it by slamming Dean's back hard against the doorpost and crowding up against him.

"Damn it," he panted. "You want this or not?"

Dean's chest was heaving, Sam's musk intoxicating him.

"I want you. Been fantasizing about this. Don't go mistaking me for a chick, is all."

Sam groaned. "No freakin' way would I take you for a chick. Jeez!"

TBC

A/N: FYI Three more drabble groups left after this one.


	35. Chapter 35

**Water From Your Well (Part 137) by frostygossamer**

One step inside the bedroom and they were tugging at each other's clothes to get their fingers on the flesh beneath. Sam bit at Dean's neck right below the ear. Dean gave him his throat to gnaw on for a moment before roughly shoving him off.

"Wait, Sam, wait. Let's take this to the bed."

Sam watched as Dean shrugged out of his jacket, shirt and tee then, kicking off his boots, removed his pants. Standing in his boxers and socks he looked so adorable Sam almost couldn't bear it.

He badly wanted to rip them off with his teeth.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 138) by frostygossamer**

Dean sat on the bed. One ankle on his other knee, he suggestively pulled off a sock and spun it on his finger, stripper style. Sam felt his dander rise. The pretty jerk wasn't taking this seriously. Sam would have to teach him.

He crossed the room in a couple long strides, loosening his belt, and grabbed Dean by the shoulders, pushing him down against the bed. Dean let out a startled sound and squirmed in his grasp. The bedstead shuddered.

"Pig," he spat. "Slut," Sam responded.

His mouth was in Dean's hair, groin pressing against his through his boxers.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 139) by frostygossamer**

Grabbing the side of Dean's underwear, Sam dragged them down over his hip exposing Dean's rosy butt. The same hand slid between Dean's thighs, feeling for that extra hole omega males hid behind their junk. When his fingertip slipped home, Dean inhaled sharply and Sam laughed against his scalp.

"Yahtzee," he murmured.

Dean's body stiffened. He was about to lose that 'precious gift' he had never cared he had until now. Sam let go his shoulder but all Dean could do was stare in his eyes like a gladiator braced for that fatal thrust.

Sam growled deep in his chest.

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 140) by frostygossamer**

Sam pressed his forehead to Dean's. "You're making me crazy," he snarled. "Gonna make you so freakin' moist."

Dean shivered. His nipples grew hard and his manhood quivered. It took an omega a little longer to get wood but he was getting there rapidly.

Sam sloughed off his pants, shorts, socks in one fistful, dropping them on the floor. His shirt hung open, his undershirt riding up, exposing his taut six-pack and more. He threw back his head and shook it, long hair encircling his face like blood-red fire.

Dean groaned. The show Sam put on was moistening for sure.

TBC

A/N: Oh yeah! Two more coming.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: IF shockable GOTO Part142 ;)

 **Water From Your Well (Part 141) by frostygossamer**

Sam was hot and ready, his manhood proud and primed, his voice a filthy snarl.

"Wanna keep you naked and chained to the bed like a freakin' sex doll, use you till you're ripped full of holes. You'll be tasting my seed every time you swallow, leaking it any time you move."

"Yeah, sure." Dean winced at the image. "Bring it on, baby."

"Gonna breed you so hard. When I ram this bad boy up inside, you're gonna weep for joy. Gonna pump you till it burns and every goddamn ovum pops."

Dean shuddered. "Quit bragging and do it already!"

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 142) by frostygossamer**

Sam leaned low, sucking a pink nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth. He ducked lower to wriggle the tip of his tongue down inside Dean's navel, making him raise his knees convulsively.

Catching those ankles, Sam wrapped Dean's long legs around his back. Dean's omegina blossomed between, a perfect dewy orchid.

As Sam plunged deep into that nectary, Dean gasped then cried out. Pulling his lover's body to his chest, Sam held him tight and thrust deeper.

"Say you're mine," he growled possessively. He needed to hear it.

"Totally, Sammy," Dean gasped against his shoulder. "Totally yours."

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 143) by frostygossamer**

Sam had made sure he knew exactly how he would pleasure his omega, though neither of them had experienced a coupling like this before. When they climaxed together, Dean's double orgasm was a revelation.

Afterward, Sam laid Dean back down on the bed and covered him with his body. Sam was exhausted, physically and emotionally drained, the knot still connecting them as Dean cradled his brother in his arms. Dean was tired yet strangely innervated.

"Guess we're mated now, huh?" He brushed the damp hair away from Sam's eyes with a lazy hand.

Sam exhaled. "Dean, we were always mated."

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 144) by frostygossamer**

As evening came, they lay entwined like serpents warming in the sun.

"Got a little worried you'd already gone," admitted Dean. "You said spring."

Sam chuckled. "There are snowdrops in the backyard. I was waiting on the primroses."

"Primroses out front." Dean pointed vaguely.

"Really?" Sam turned toward him, eyes playful. "Hadn't noticed."

He took his brother's hand, resting it on his stomach. "Thought I'd hold on. Be another spring, eventually."

Dean tugged his hand free. "Yep, but not here. I'm coming with you."

"Wanna go live in the mountains? You?"

"Sammy, this was so NOT a one time thing."

TBC

A/N: Watch out for the final chapter later tonight.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: OK everybody, the final chapter.

 **Water From Your Well (Part 145) by frostygossamer**

Sam stood in the kitchen staring out the window at his vegetable plot. On the floor stood gallon jars ready to fill with well water for the journey. He was thinking he should lift some of that produce before they left.

He would need to provide sustenance for two until they found someplace in the mountains with unadulterated water. And there might soon be three to feed.

Nature was a beautiful thing.

When Sam had come to that cabin he never would have believed he would leave this way. But then you never expect to win the lottery, do you?

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 146) by frostygossamer**

"Hey, you treading the freakin' grapes out there?" yelled Dean, from the bedroom. There was nothing submissive about that guy.

Grabbing a bottle of homemade wine, Sam headed back for round three. Dean was staying put till he was thoroughly impregnated. Sam wouldn't disappoint him.

When he returned, Dean smirked. "Not saying you forgot something but you gonna drink that from my bellybutton or what?"

Sam glanced at the bottle then at Dean's stomach. "Sounds like an idea."

Dean snickered, stretching out. "Go ahead. Unless it's been on ice?"

"Red wine on ice? Dude, do I look like a barbarian?"

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 147) by frostygossamer**

They finished loading Sam's truck at dawn. "Thought this through, Dean?" he asked.

Dean stood in the truck bed rearranging boxes. "Done nothing the past month but think it through."

"You'll need to get back an Quell after the birth. No other way for omegas. Yet."

Dean laughed and jumped down. "Sammy, after the birth I'll be begging for Quell. During, probably."

"Just enough, right?" Sam wiped off his dusty hands. "THEY overdosed us, made us feel freakin' numb. We can't go back to that. Ever."

His brother slapped his shoulder. "We won't, Sam. We're gonna do this OUR way."

#

 **Water From Your Well (Part 148) by frostygossamer**

As Sam mounted the truck, Dean got in his Impala and slammed the door. He had a strange feeling they were starting out on an old-style romantic adventure. One with a happy ending.

In the mountains, locals would be more tolerant than in the city. If they didn't cause trouble people would leave them alone.

They had good years ahead of them, raising their family the natural way. One day, they might take Tina's advice and get back in the program, but not before they had everything they wanted.

Dean banged on the roof, gesturing forward. "OK, Sammy, haul ass!"

TBC

A/N: And that's where their story ends... for now. I hope you enjoyed it. You may be glad to hear I have a sketch already done for a sequel as soon as I have time to get started. Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, reviewed. Meanwhile, au revoir!


End file.
